


...And Then There Was 4 (Underfell Christmas Frans)

by My life is like Sims 4 (Khazz)



Category: Underfell- fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Christmas Fluff, Elys Was Made By Shayromi, F/M, Mentions of Underfell Papyrus - Freeform, Pregnancy, Pregnant Frisk, Soft UF!Sans, Underfell Frisk (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khazz/pseuds/My%20life%20is%20like%20Sims%204
Summary: Hey Lailosh! I was your secret Santa! Also this is like short i dont know why this was so late. I’m so sorry i couldn’t finish it in time for Christmas!!!! Enjoy sweets!
Relationships: Sans/Frisk
Kudos: 33





	...And Then There Was 4 (Underfell Christmas Frans)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lailosh! I was your secret Santa! Also this is like short i dont know why this was so late. I’m so sorry i couldn’t finish it in time for Christmas!!!! Enjoy sweets!

“ _Daaaaaaaaddy_! C’mon it’s Christmas! We have presents to go open!”, Sans’ sharp toothed child, Elys, exclaimed with enthusiasm. Since Sans had shown resistance to getting out of bed, she had been trying anything her little 5 year old body had been capable of. Such as dragging and jumping on her father. 

Sans groaned, waving the pale, monster-human kid off as he started to rise from the heaven he called bed, which elicited a happy squeal from his child. “A’ight, a’ight. ‘M up. ‘s your momma already making breakfast?”

“Yeppers! She’s making the green juice again... Oh! And bacon, eggs, and grits!” Sans held back another groan at the mentioned healthy drink. Frisk had been making those a lot lately, saying that she was getting bigger but to Sans, she looked amazing. He really didn’t see what his wife was on about. 

Whatever, he was fine with it -since she was never serious with Sans’ genuine compliments on her form and assets, as long as he was not strung along in her crazy shenanigans. ( _He had tasted that disgusting juice and immediately hated it -he felt betrayed that day, it was a very healthy drink- and healthy was_ not _apart of his diet_ ). A few days later, Sans was greeted with two cups full of the same green, thick liquid. he had tried to turn down the cup but Frisk’s made a face that screamed dejection. So, now, he was drinking the revolting stuff for his lover.

( ~~ And the sharp toothed skeleton was never going to admit this but, he did feel relatively better after drinking it for the first week. As if the intent his wife had been using while making the drink was now kicking in. Sans will never admit to anybody that the healthy drink was good for him to some extent. ~~ )

Sans ruffled Elys’ hair before going into the bathroom connected to his room and brushing his skull. First, the teeth. Then, the skull. The rest was for baths and showers.

When he was finished his hand was yanked from covering his mouth mid-yawn and yanked out of his room, down the hall, and into the kitchen. Where his partner was cooking, humming as she scrambled eggs in a pan.

He sauntered up to Frisk and rumbled as he wrapped his scarred, bony arms around her waist, burying his head in the crook of her neck. She breathed out a giggle in acknowledgement.

Frisk turned off the fire to gas stove and turned toward her husband. She gave a small, chaste kiss to his sharp teeth before greeting him and their child. “Good morning, sweetheart, you slept well? I had to get Elys after you this morning.” She scolds playfully.

“Eh, s’rry, but I was planning to stay in for the rest of the day. Won’t be able to stand the shouts of this kid when she sees her presents.” He smirks.

“ **WHAT?!** What are they tell me tell me tell me _tellmetellmetellmetellmetellmetellme_ -“

“Calm down kid, it’s Christmas. You can open them after breakfast.” Sans chuckled. This child could NOT be his, she has to be with Paps. No child of his would be this energetic.

Then again when he thought about it, he was like this on Gyftmas as well.

“Well after breakfast you can go open your presents, okay sweetie?” Frisk questioned.

Elys smiled the widest, sharpest grin Sans thought was possible.

* * *

The sound of paper ripping filled the air as Elys unwrapped her presents with eagerness. All of her more safe and nicer gifts (like that blue skateboard with pink wheels Elys would not stop gushing about when she saw it) had been from her mother, while all the more violent and fun gifts (like that wooden and black slingshot that had caught the child’s eye at the store, Sans saw) had been from her father.

After all the gifts were opened and Elys started to open a new toy she got, Frisk turned towards him. “Hey, remember when I told you I was gaining weight?” Sans nodded, curious as to why she was bringing this up.

“Well, I wanted to tell you right away but thought better of it, I wanna see your reaction when I tell you this, sweetheart.”

“Well, babe? What is it?” Sans tilted his head.

Frisk scooted from her place from the couch to where Sans was sitting. She leaned in and kissed the skeleton, tilting her head and body (deepening the kiss all the while) to get a better angle to slide something into Sans’ hand.

They both broke away from the kiss, both panting slightly, and Sans’ look down into his hand to see a _positive_ pregnancy test.

...

...

...

He didn’t realize he was crying until frisk came up to wipe the pink-ish tears off of his face. He raised his gazed up into his lover’s squinted, almost closed, golden eyes. He swallowed down another wave of tears as his voice tremble when he asked, ”Seriously? Like your for real about this?” 

Frisk nodded as if lost for words and Sans pulled her in for another kiss, this one light and sweet. 

When broken apart, Sans groaned. “Can’t believe we’re having another one! Boss is gonna freak.” Frisk chuckled and Elys looked over curiously. 

“What’s happening?” She asked as she tilted her head.

“Your gonna be a big sissy, kid.” Sans said with a chuckle as he watched those red squinted eyes of hers brighten.

Elys ran over to her parents with a giggle and crashed into the middle of them, hugging them tight.

Another addition to the family might be nice, Sans thought with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> UGhHHHHHHH I’m gonna be real honest hear like i signed up for this secret Santa Frans work and started working on it like a few days before the day it was due. And i know I’m making this sound like a school project but its not this was actually fun to do once i got into the groove! I hoped y’all like this, put my heart and soul in to this. See ya sweets.


End file.
